Mateo can't Die
by Isiah02
Summary: Mateo finds out that thanks to his magic combining with his grandfather's, he's now immortal. Another funny story. Please read and review.


**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Mateo can't Die. Here we have yet again another fun story for you guys. So Thomas, ready to get started?**

 **Tom: When did you start calling me Thomas?**

 **Isiah: Just now.**

 **Tom: Well stop it.**

 **Isiah: Whatever. Let's just get into the story.**

* * *

 **Mateo can't Die**

Elena and the rest of the royal staff were watching Mateo and Gabe fight each other. Mateo was dominating Gabe until he took out his sword and stabbed Mateo in his chest, accidentally killing him. Everyone gasped in reaction, their faces turned from amused to shocked.

"OH MY GOD," Gabe shouted just realizing what he just done.

"MATEO," Elena screamed watching the royal wizard's body fall to the floor. She soon ran to his aid along with everyone else.

Esteban check for a heartbeat but he couldn't find one in Mateo. "I'm afraid he's dead, everyone," he admitted. Everyone looked at the motionless body and cried softly.

Naomi sat next to Mateo's dead body and placed a hand on his face. "I never even had the chance to tell him how I felt about him," she said.

Behind everyone's back, there was another figure enter the Grand Council courtroom. It walked up to the crowd and tried to get their attention. "Uh, guys?"

"Not now Mateo. We're in depression about what happened to Mateo," Esteban said.

"Yeah, we're in-," Elena stopped for a moment realizing who her cousin was talking to. She turned around to see the figure behind them being revealed to be...Mateo.

"Mateo? But how," Elena asked.

"I don't know. I guess my grandfather's powers got combined with mine somehow and all the sudden, boom. I can't die," Mateo said.

"That's...great. The adventures we have ahead together are gonna be a snap," Elena said hugging Mateo and he hugged her right back knowing that she was right. The adventures they have ahead will be a snap now that Mateo knows he's immortal.

 **The Exploding Boat Challenge**

Mateo, Naomi, and her mother Scarlett were at the docks of Avalor.

"So what are you gonna have me doing again," Mateo asked.

"My mom wants to see if this immortal thing you have is real," Naomi said.

"That's right. I'm gonna place you on this ship and send it a few miles away from here," Scarlett explained. "Once you've got enough distance, I'm going to set off the explosives I have on it." When Mateo got on the boat, he asked, "How much explosives did you put on here again, Mrs. Turner?"

"Oh about a good 20 pounds," Scarlett said.

"20 pounds? This oughta be fun," Mateo said as the ship started sailing. Once Mateo got a far enough distance, Scarlett triggered the explosives that were on the ship causing a huge explosion on it.

The two ladies watched as the boat they sent Mateo on sink into the water. Then they waited a few minutes for a response before Scarlett spoke up.

"I told you the immortal thing wasn't real," she said before turning around only to be startled by...Mateo.

"Hi," he smiled.

Scarlett gasped and said, "That's impossible! How did you come back from that?!"

"Immortality," the wizard answered keeping his smile.

"That explosion had to hurt you somehow," Scarlett said still not believing what she saw. "Unless the one we sent was a clone."

"Mom, Mateo didn't clone himself," Naomi said.

"Say whatever you want, Naomi. I'm not buying this immortality crap," Scarlett said walking away.

 **Testing New Magic**

Elena, Mateo, and Zuzo were out at the palace backyard testing a new ability. Elena stomped her foot and a huge shockwave blew Mateo to the far side of the yard.

"So, Princess, can you explain why you're Jaquin Stomping Mateo again," Zuzo asked.

"Oh, because he's immortal," Elena said.

Zuzo gasped in shock and smiled saying, "How can that be?"

"He said it had something to do with his and his grandfather's magic combining together," Elena explained.

"I must look into it," Zuzo said before Mateo came back from behind him and Elena.

"Was that one good Elena," Mateo asked.

"Yeah. A perfect stomp," Elena said.

"Do one more," Zuzo spoke quickly.

"Alright, I guess," Elena said getting back in position and so did Mateo. They both faced each other and Elena shouted, "Jaquin Stomp!" Her foot soon slammed on the ground creating a shockwave sending Mateo flying into a tree. He then fell on the ground with blood coming from him.

Zuzo flinched and said, "Ouch. That's gotta hurt."

Not so long after, Mateo reappeared from behind Elena and Zuzo and asked, "How was that?"

"Better than the last," Elena gave Mateo a thumbs up.

"How the heck did you survive that," Zuzo asked now in more shock. "You're actually magically cloning yourself, aren't you?"

"Nope. All thanks to my immortality," Mateo said smiling. "I think I've truly been blessed."

 **100 years later**

Mateo was out at a cemetery looking at the tombstones of his beloved family, friends, even the enemies he encountered.

"Everyone I've ever loved is dead," Mateo sobbed loudly. "Why, God?! Why must I live with this curse?! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME DIE?!" Mateo then took out his wand and shouted a spell that removed his soul from his body. Just as he was seconds away from death, he smiled knowing that he was going to join his friends in Heaven.

His smile quickly faded when he woke up at the same place he was at seconds later.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

 **Isiah/Tom: Dang!**

* * *

 **Isiah: Wow. Lesson learned. Do NOT wish to live forever.**

 **Tom: That's something I won't do again.**

 **Isiah: Everyone, we hope you've enjoyed this fun and slightly sad story. We have more story ideas coming soon. If you haven't seen Sofia goes Berserk or Why Fighting Rounds don't make Sense, those are also funny stories.**

 **Tom: If you guys liked this story, please be sure to give it a nice review. No rude comments please. The Proposal will be continued soon. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys. Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until the next story.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment**

 ***Esteban and Gabe are watching Luisa take a walk when Francisco comes from behind and hugs her***

 **Luisa: Oh hey there, big guy.**

 **Francisco: Hey there, beautiful woman. I just thought I come to say how beautiful you are.**

 **Luisa: Aww, thank you.**

 ***Francisco kisses Luisa before watching her walk off and turning to the other guys***

 **Francisco: You guys probably didn't see it but I lightly tapped her butt ten times.**

 **Esteban: *eyes lifted* Wow.**

 **Gabe: I really need some lessons in romance.**


End file.
